More than real less than fake
by FullMoonLove656
Summary: After 3 years the elementary school principal is finally gone and the academy is as peaceful. Mikan returns thinking she'll be safe but once she gets there she finds 2 problems.1)Everyone thinks she's dead 2) An unknown spy is still somewhere in the academy threatening her life. Now Mikan must hide her identity from everyone and try not draw attention to the spy, whoever they are.
1. Some one new

**More than Real, Less than Fake****  
** Chapter 1:

Someone new

Mikan opened the car door and stepped outside into the warm spring breeze thanking the driver. She got her 2 pink suit-cases with white polka-dots out of the trunk of the taxi. Next she took out a big bag that matched the suit-cases.

The main gate into the academy was a whole block away but Mikan got anxious and refused to wait for the traffic to calm down. She would rather walk. At least it would give her something to do.

Mikan couldn't believe it had been 3 years. 3 years since she and her mother Yuka escaped the academy and lived in the outside world. Now that the principal and all his clones were destroyed, Mikan could come back and this time stay in the academy without a worry.

Yuka disapproved of her decision. She didn't want Mikan to go back to that school, but Mikan wanted to see everyone again. So she convinced her mother and now she was going back.

It was hard to believe that the last time she was here, practically the whole school was after her.  
Mikan turned a corner and saw the main gate to Gakuen Alice.  
She was excited but kept her pace steady.

She couldn't wait to see Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-sempi, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sempi, Tono-sensei, and even Jinno-sensei. And Natsume…  
She blushed, remembering the last time she saw Natsume. He was the last person she saw as she was sucked into the key whole... ' I wonder…does he still think about me? After 3 years?' Her heart raced a little but she tried to shake her thoughts free of Natsume at least for now. She didn't want to enter the academy red as a tomato.

Nearing the gate she saw 3 figures waiting for her, patiently speaking among themselves. They looked down the street looking for the car that would bring Mikan back but only saw the same sets of cars that have been standing there for the past 10 minutes.

Mikan smiled brightly and ran toward the gate forgetting to keep a steady pace.  
"Mikan-chan! You've grown so much!" Narumi-sensei said. He was the first to notice her running towards them and hugged her as she ran into his arms.  
"Narumi-sensei!"Mikan hugged Narumi tighter and then pulled back. "How are you Narumi-sensei? How is everyone? Did you miss me? Did anyone change?"  
"Now, now I'll answer all your questions but first you should greet these two." Narumi said pointing to the two men behind him.

Mikan looked behind Narumi and looked at the two men.  
One had light blonde hair that covered half his face and blue eyes. He wore a strange uniform that made him look like her was from the military. Mikan recognized him instantly.

It was her uncle, the High School principal of the Academy.  
She untangled her arms from Narumi and greeted him with a hug. "How have you been High School Principal?"  
"It's nice to see you again Mikan, and it's nice to see that you've hadn't changed, how is your mother?"  
Before Mikan could answer someone cleared their throat loudly.

Mikan looked up to see a tall man with black hair and dark red eyes staring at her.  
Mikan started back at him. The man looked like Natsume, but…. Different.  
"Ah, Mikan I'd like to meet the new elementary school principal, Yamamoto Hiroto." Said her uncle.  
Mikan looked at the man then bowed down. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Mikan."  
"You don't have to be so formal."

When Mikan looked up again the tall man with black hair and red eyes was gone and in his place was a boy that looked about her age with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
Mikan jumped back in surprise. "WH… WH… WHO…"  
"Don't worry; it's still the principal, Mikan." Narumi explained.  
The boy with dirty blonde hair covered his mouth with his hand to try to stop himself from laughing.

"Sakura-san let me tell you about my alice. I have two alices. My first one is a metamorphous alice."  
"Metamorphous…?"  
"It means I can make myself look anyway I want. I can make myself any age, any hair color; even turn myself into a dog if I wanted to."  
"Wow principal-san's alice is amazing." Mikan awed.

"Now my second alice. It's a memory alice, which means I can look into any persons memory. I can erase memories and even create false memories." She nodded still awed by both alices. Over the years in hiding Mikan met many new alices but never anyone with two outstanding alices. The memory alice was also something she wanted to see for herself ever since she heard about Natsumes' mothers' alice (but she didn't think that she could erase or make fake memories.)  
"But my second alice is recent so it's not very good." Laughed the principal. "It's hard for me to look into someone's memory, and when erasing memories it only works when the situation happened in-between 2 to 5 minutes. Puls the false memories are really weak and most people mind's can find their way around them and think they are part of a dream."

"I see…um Principal-san how old are you really?" Mikan asked suddenly.  
"Right now is my real self-appearance, so I'm 14 years old."  
"The same age as me! But then what should I call you? Yamamoto-san? "  
"Just call me Hiro-kun." He winked at her.  
"Ok, but you have to call me Mikan." Mikan smiled at Hiro-kun.

"Well let's just go to the principal's office then." Narumi said in the background.  
Mikan looked back a Narumi and her uncle about to ask why the principals' office, when suddenly a light flashed brightly forcing her to shut her eyes. Reopening them once the light cleared she found herself in a big room.

"Mikan,"Hiro-kun called from behind her.  
When she looked back at him, Hiro-kun was no longer the 13 year old boy with dirty blonde hair, he was now an adult with black hair and dark red eye's.  
"Welcome to my office, now we have to discuss some things." He said in a serious tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
First off this continues from chapter 135. Also this story…well plot doesn't really belong to me either. It's my older sister who wrote the first 3 chapters to this but never went on and when she started high school ( she goes to a privet high school and now lives in a dorm.) I got her laptop and found this story and asked her if I could finish it and she said ok. Anyways the first three chapters could be considered hers but I rewrote them in my own words (actually nothing changed much but the wording)but the rest completely mine. The point of writing that was to give my sister the fair share of credit. Love you sis!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Charm Bracelet

**More Than Real, Less Than Fake**  
**Chapter 2**

**Charm Bracelet**

Mikan sat on a blue couch in the middle of the room and let her eyes wonder around the room. The office had a cozy feeling to it. It reminded Mikan of home during Christmas. Last Christmas was 4 months ago and she and her mother had a wonderful time sitting by the fire eating gingerbread cookies that were shaped into Christmas trees and trying not to spill their hot chocolate. Since the ESP was already gone they both felt free and cheerful unlike their first 2 Christmases after they escaped together.

The first Christmas passed without them knowing. They were in hiding, running place to place. Mikan got captured and was locked in a warehouse with heavy security and a bomb securely chained next to her. If it wasn't for Yuka, Mikan would have died along with anyone else within a mile radius from the explosion. Just as the bomb was counting down from 12 she showed up and quickly teleported them to safety. They kept running and hiding and finally rested in a small café where a calendar showed it was already January 1.

After that no one seemed to be coming for them anymore but they kept on hiding and running.  
Their Christmas after that one was spent in an abandoned subway which turned out to be full of students who were under control of the ESP. For the whole night they spent cramped inside a ticket booth trying not to make a sound…  
It was funny how the painful memories that made her cry once were almost like a joke now.

"Mikan, we have something to tell you." The High School Principal said interrupting her thoughts. "I know you were looking forward to seeing your friends, but the thing is, they can't know that you are back."

Mikan jumped from her seat and looked at the three men in horror. "What do you mean Principal?"  
This time Narumi answered.

"Let me explain Mikan-chan, when you and your mother left the academy the elementary school principal went mad. He sent many people to go and find you and your mother… do you remember about a year after you left the academy…around New Years… that explosion you and your mother faced?"  
Mikan nodded. How could she ever forget?

"Well after the explosion the principal thought you two died."  
Mikan looked up parting her lips in surprise…'Everyone thinks I'm dead?' She thought.

"The news of you dying spread all over the school… we were all depressed for a while, especially class B and the special ability class."  
"Do they still think I'm dead?" she interrupted quickly.

The three men hesitated but finally nodded. Mikan stayed quiet and then sat back down on the couch waiting for them to continue.  
The High school principal awkwardly bumped Hirotos' arm signaling him to break the silence. Hiroto already had a reputation of breaking awkward or silent moments…now was as good of a time as any to work his magic.

"A-any way's your mother contacted Narumi and told him what really happened and of course he told your uncle about this. They decided to use the opportunity to surprise the former Elementary School Principal at the final battle giving us an advantage. While the Principal was fighting us, you and Yuka 'snuck in' and caught him off guard. At that point only Narumi, the Middle School Principal and High School Principal knew that you two were alive."  
"What about you? You knew I was alive?"

Hiroto paused for a second then smiled kneeling down to Mikans level.  
"I wasn't supposed to know but then you insisted on coming back. Those two over there went crazy trying to find a way to keep you safe here and when the middle school suggested to just hide your identity they needed me so I was let in on the secret." Hiro-kun ended with a cocky smile making Mikan laugh a little.  
"I see, but I still don't get why I have to hide my identity?" The room went silent and Hiro-kuns' smile vanished.

"You must understand that there are people in this academy that went on the side of the principal at their own will and if they find out our alive they'll kill you in revenge. That means no one can find out anything in order to keep you safe."  
"But why not take them away from the academy?"  
"Well we don't know who exactly was under his control and who went on their own but we do know that the Elementary School Principal had a spy."  
"A Spy? There is a spy here?"  
"Well not a spy..any more…a former spy of the past elementary school principal…He's been sending threatening letters to us Principals recently but we can't figure out where they are coming from. All we know is that they are all from inside the academy. We didn't tell anyone since it's a minor case and they don't seem to be after student. It would only cause panic and more fear and I'm pretty sure everyone is already sick of it all…but you are a different case since we don't know just what this person is capable of and you alone were on the Elementary School Principals top most wanted list … revealing the fact that you are alive would draw so much attention to you…something could happen and we just can't risk it! "

"I see…"  
Mikan looked down. She felt awful and her whole body became heavy…it was still not over…after all this time it was still not over. She was still hiding and still trying to protect herself…when was it going to end…They all said after the ESP was gone…he can't be more gone then now and it's still just keeps going!  
She tried to blink her tears away but Hiro-kun noticed what she was doing. He sighed and lifted up Mikan's chin whipping a stray tear away.

"Don't worry Mikan, it will only be until we catch the former spy and after that you'll be able to be Mikan Sakura again."  
He smiled and Mikan couldn't help but smile back.  
He let go of her chin and let his hand fall on his knee while Mikan whipped her eyes trying to look casual but wasn't really lucky since Narumi gave her a handkerchief.

It was embarrassing to go through so much but still cry over little things…especially in front of everyone…especially now when she was supposed to be brave…but being brave all the time was so tiring…it was like carrying a million boxed on your back and never falling…it was impossible…

"Mikan just promise me that you'll try your best hiding your true identity, ok"  
Mikan nodded. "I give you my word Hiro-kun."  
Satisfied Hiro-kun got up and went behind his desk.

He picked something up from his desk and then went back to Mikan handing her a charm bracelet with 6 charms.  
One of the charms looked like cloak. The second charm was a cat. The third charm was mask that looked like the mask from the winter party a few years ago (but much smaller). The forth charm was an egg. The fifth charm was a dress and the last charm was a flower.

He also handed her a card that looked something like a credit card.  
"This is the master's card with this you can buy anything without paying a cent. The greatest part is that it doesn't go on your debt."  
Mikan examined the card and hesitantly held it back up to Hiro-kun.

"I can't accept this."  
"Well it doesn't matter if you accept it or not. It doesn't show any information so no one will know anything about you, and we also don't want you to pay with real money either. They can get your finger print and might find out who you really are."  
He paused for a moment. "All of this is worst case scenario, so you don't need to worry, once you go back to being Mikan Sakura you will have to go back to regular allowance so I suggest you have fun with this." He whispered the last part and winked trying to show her the positive side.

Mikan nodded secretly excited about the no allowance part. Trying to hide it she shifted her attention to the bracelet.  
"What about this?" She asked.  
"This is a magic charm bracelet. It will help keep your secret a secret."

He pointed to charm that looked like a cloak.  
"This charm can make you invisible…only works for about an hour but the alice stone that this is made out of was hard to find so this is the best we could do."  
"These are made out of alice stones?" Mikan asked smoothing her thumb across the dark purple cloak. "Yes we wanted to use actual alice stones but that would look suspicious so we had them carved into charms for a bracelet…nothing suspicious about a bracelet."

He pointed to the cat charm next.  
"This one can transform you into a cat…it was either that or a horse and when you're trying not to get noticed turning into a 500 pound horse is not the way to go, believe me."  
Mikan giggled and the atmosphere became some-what lighter. She really liked Hiro-kun. He was someone you could naturally be friends with.

"The one that looks like a mask, and I'm proud to say that alice stone belongs to me, can change your appearance, but it's only works in front of a mirror, I'll explain later…let's see… The one that looks like a dress also only works in front of a mirror and can change your outfit, …not sure why since it was _supposed_ to be a charm to teleport but everything happened quickly so we didn't have time to figure out the mix up…but you are a girl…it will probably end up being your favorite charm." Hero-kun winked again and this time Narumi laughed.

"Ok Hiro-chan, now you're just flirting. Just try to hurry, there's still so much to explain." Hiro-kun just rolled his eyes in annoyance at Narumi. "I would but the glitter on your jacket is too gayly distracting I can't seem to concentrate."Narumi was about to snap something back but Hiro-kun fully ignored Narumi and focused on Mikan explaining the last two charmes.

"The one that looks like an egg can erase anyone's memory, but be careful, you don't want to erase someone's memory too far back. It's also one of my alice stones but it's been amplified so really…be careful. My alice is already unstable enough... And the last one, the flower, is very important Mikan. If it starts to turn red make sure to take it off immediately and let it rest for an hour or 2. Once the flower is red it means that the bracelet used up a lot of magic and it needs rest. Since the charm is a really powerful alice renewal it will restore the other charms alice but if it 'overheats' then something terrible will happen."

"What kind of terrible thing?" Mikan asked.  
"I don't know, but the owner of this charm made it very clear to not under any circumstances let it turn fully red … so let's not find out."  
Mikan nodded. She didn't want to find out either so she would keep that in mind.

"Now I'll show you how to use the mask and dress charm."  
He took Mikans' hand and led her to a full body mirror. The frame was silver with many professional designs which looked like vines with thorns holding the glass in place and on the four corners silver roses peaked out from the twisted vines. It was beautiful. In the middle of the masterpiece showed her reflection and next to her Hiro-kun wrapped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Now let's just test out the dress so you know how to use it and then you'll pick your look."  
He took the dress charm off the charm bracelet chain quickly and easily. Mikan hoped that she wouldn't lose a charm since it was that simple to take it off.  
Hiro put the charm in Mikans hand and told her place the charm on the mirror and say 'change'. She did.

"Good now let go of the charm and see what happens."  
She let go of the charm expecting it to drop but instead it started to glow and then it disappeared into the mirror. Then the whole mirror started to glow and when it stopped, in the mirror was her but in a red dress with high heels and a sun hat.  
She looked at herself but what saw didn't match her reflection.  
She was wearing her skinny jeans and blue shirt with ruffles. The same outfit she chose before comeing to the academy.

She gave Hiro-kun a confused look.  
"It won't go on you until you approve the outfit. Now move your finger like this." He moved his finger to the right as if dragging something with his finger.  
Mikan tried it and when she did it the outfit changed. Mikan did it a couple times and then she saw the perfect outfit.  
She looked back at Hiro-kun and he taped his finger on the palm of his hand.  
Mikan smiled and then taped the mirror with her index finger.

Suddenly there was a bright light and when she looked back the mirror was back to normal and the charm was back on the bracelet.  
She looked at her reflection.  
Now she was wearing a pink dress with white strips a white short-sleeve jacket that lined her waist. There was a black belt around her stomach and a small pink purse with white polka-dots. She was wearing white flats with a black strap around the shoe.

"You look beautiful in that Mikan!" Narumi-sensei shouted.  
Mikan blushed. "Thank you." She looked at the other two adults in the room.  
The High School Principal nodded looking a little bored while Hiro-kun raised his eyebrow. "You sure like pink…and white." He stared at the dress and then to her pink and white suit smiled widely and proudly answered "Yes!" Hiro-kun shook his head and grabbed the mask charm.  
"Now, let's change your appearance."  
Mikan nodded. 'This won't be so bad.' She decided.


	3. Miyaka and the Roommate

Gakuen Alice 3

Chapter 3:

Miyaka and the Roommate

Mikan stared at her reflection trying to find one connection to her original features. Her hair was golden blonde while her eyes became more of a light maroon. She made her hair longer and curlier and left it down since everyone always saw her with her hair up. Lastly she darkened her skin tone by just a little making it tanner. The image in the glass reminded her of a foreigner she and her mother met while in hiding. Her name was Miranda…at least that's the name she gave them before she died.

"Great, I can't tell that it's the same person! Now, when you take off the bracelet your appearance will change back, but the clothes will stay."  
"How come?"  
"The clothes are all inside the charm and when you confirmed your outfit it just switches the two outfits so the one in the mirror takes the place of the clothes you were already wearing and send those into the charm…kind of like how a computer USB works."  
"A what?" Mikan asked going back to her seat watching Hiro-kun fumble with documents while Narumi and The High School Principal calmly drank tea. Mikan poured a cup for herself and for Hiro-kun while he searched for the right document.  
"…Nevermind…Here it is!" He yelped holding out the yellow folder like it just saved his life(…or saved him the humiliation of admitting he lost it.)

Handing Mikan the folder he said" Since we changed your look, we also had to make fake documents and information."  
Mikan looked through the paperwork carefully while Narumi read over her shoulder skimming through to the important parts.  
"Suzuki Miyaka (Me-ya-ka)? That's my new name?"  
"We kept your initials!" He answered determined not to make having a new life seem not as bad as it sounds. "And let's not forget you'll be a special starting now."  
"EHH really!?" Mikan asked surprised. She looked at Hiro-kun then back at the packet looking through it again wondering how she missed that information.  
"Y-ya is there a problem?"  
Mikan shook her head. "No, but there aren't a lot of special stars…so won't that make me stand out?"  
"That was a tough one but if we left you as a single or double star and kept an eye on you at the same time more people would notice you and try to figure out who you really are and what makes you so interesting… If we ranked you a special star, the students and staff would be more curious about your alice then you as a person. Plus the special stars around you have a more advanced alice and could probably protect you better than any 'regular' student could."

Nodding slightly Mikan looked back at the folder. "And my alice? It does't say anything about my alice in here."  
"These documents are only…rough drafts of the actual documents that the High School Principal has to add into the system. Everything is already filled out but we couldn't figure out which alice to give you. Clearly we can't just put down nullification alice and the stealing alice and if we put down your alice in the system before we meet you, that would look disbelieving. We already decided your alice will be the appearance alice, so you can change your appearance and no one will be suspicious and a barrier alice, so if any one tries to use their alice on you and it doesn't work, having a barrier alice is a great cover-up. For your nullification alice."

Mikan started at her uncle. "I am Suzuki Miyaka, special star, and I have the appearance and barrier alice… Got it. Already have my 'hello class' speech figured out."  
She paused for a second still looking at the information in her lap.

"It says here that Narumi-sensei will be my homeroom teacher…and my extra class will be the advanced alice group?" Mikan said in a confused tone. "Aren't you an elementary school teacher, not a middle school teacher and what is the advanced alice group?'  
"The advanced alice group is a replacement of the dangerous abilities and special group. There is no more a reason to keep the dangerous abilities group but the school board wanted to keep them all together just in case an accident like the ESP happened again. We as teachers felt that if they kept them all together someone else might take advantage of them so we combined them with the specials group…as for the name change it was supposed to be the Student Heplers group but for some reason it was vetoed."  
"Yes Narumi…we all wonder why the rebels and the outcasts vetoed being called Student Helpers…I also lose sleep over why they banned your idea of holding hands whenever they had a meeting with us principals. It doesn't make any sense, why they discouraged such a great idea." Hiro-kun said sarcastically trying to keep his eyes from rolling.

"Anyways, MIkan-chan," Narumi said ignoring Hiro-kuns comment "Being your homeroom teacher…just think of me as an extra spy…to keep watch on the class to make sure everything is okay and if something did occur during class I would know best what to do in the situation. The High School Principal and The Elementary school teacher will also be watching. Hiroto over there is in charge of the Advanced Alice group while the High School Principal has surveillance on the dorms. As long as you don't go into the woods or anywhere else alone you should be safe."

Mikan looked down. It kind of felt like she was being caged up again but this time left out of a cage and  
on a leash with one way glass in the way of her freedom.

"The last thing we have to talk about is your room arrangements. The dorms got a little beat up during the war with the ESP so we made 4 new dorm buildings. One for each star rank." Hiro-kun said clearing his throat removing Mikan from her thoughts. "Being a special star means you get the privilege of customizing your room. I will be the one who remodels it but you will meet with me and we can figure out how you want it set up."  
"But won't that be a waste. I'll be back to a single star once this is over so-"  
"I never said you will be back to a single star. I said you will have to give back your masters card but not your star rank. You and your mother already did so much for us during the war. Even if you didn't leave the academy we would still have boosted your star rank. Every student that had a great role in the war was already ranked higher, you are no different than the others!"

Mikan smiled brightly at Hiro-kun. She was really glad that her star rank was decided on her own actions and not just because she had to be kept in a safe area till the very end.

"Besides the point since your room, at this second is empty and in need of serious work with a bunch of security installments, you will be sharing a room a neighbor."  
"Wait, when was this decided and why wasn't I informed! She was supposed to stay in an extra room here!" The High School Principal defensibly stood up in rage. Hiro-kun stayed silent for a few seconds twitching in annoyance as if whatever was on his mind disgusted him. "The Middle School Principal decided this on her own. An e-mail was sent to me this morning explaining that the Middle School Principal thought that keeping Mikan too close was risky and when I tried to reason with her she already told the whole dorm where the new girl would be staying."  
"Why would she tell the whole dorm?"  
"Apparently she had no intention of it but when the owner of the room wouldn't answer she posted a note on their door and on the main door's just in case Mikan got lost. Then the whole building could help her out, as if we weren't going to have someone escort her there in the first place."

The whole room except Mikan seemed annoyed. "We can't take her out of the room now since it might look apprehensive if we did and the fact that she'll be sharing a room and not sleeping in an extra room gives everyone a feeling that there's something off. It's just safer this way."

Narumi and the High School Principal looked as if they had a silent agreement with Hiro-kuns reasoning and Mikan finished the last off her tea.

"Mikan, your room is room 4003 and the neighbors' room you'll be staying in for a while is room 4005… Let's meet your roommate and get this over with. The worse thing that could happen right now is that a rumor starts saying you have a hidden special alice or were involved with the ESP. If these rumors do start spreading they should be gone in a month and they woun't cause a lot of harm so it should be fine for now."

With that they went to the special star dorm building. Mikan grew excited with every step. Hiro-kun and Narumi kept giving her directions of the other dorms and told her about the new rules that have been added.  
She didn't pay attention to any of it knowing she'll be hearing the exact same things probably from everyone else. If she did need help she could also ask her new roommate...Roommate...what kind of person was she? What interests did they share? Questions lingered all over Mikans mind trying to imagine her face and room. Considering the fact that she was a special star she probably was older than and smarter… a new –sempi!

The dorm building was huge and the lobby was well decorated and fancy. It was more like a 5 star hotel instead of a dorm house. It even had 4 elevators, a fountain, fancy furniture and even a mini bar, (which Narumi assured sold no alcohol but tropical drinks, soda, coffee, and water.)

Inside the elevator extra polished glass surrounded the walls and classical music softly played in the background. If this is how the dorm room were remodeled Mikan wanted to find out what they did with the classrooms!

Hiro-kun, Narumi-sensei, and the High School Principal were right behind her and her Hiro-kun pressed the button to go to the 6th floor.  
There were 24 floors in all (Not including the lobby).  
When the elevator opened again even the hallway looked like something from a 5 star hotel. It was dimly lit with a few lamps which were secure on the walls between each door. Some doors appeared to be missing adding more tan oak wood continuing the walls. "Some rooms were conjoined giving more space to the owner of the room. This specific room is now empty again since the one who lived here graduated last year after the war."

Once passing a few doors Mikan found a door that had the numbers 4003. This was her new room…well after it was remodeled that is.  
She looked across her door and saw the numbers 4004 on the door and the door that came next was 4006. Looking across room 4006 was nothing but an more wall which ment her new roommate had her room made longer.

There it was. Room 4005. This was it behind that door was her new roommate.  
Hiro-kun got out a card that said 'Master Key.'  
"Is it really ok barging in like this?"  
Hiro-kun hesitated then knocked. 2 seonds. 5 second. 20 seconds passed and no answer.  
"Look's like no one's home." He stated before taking out his master key again.

"Do you know my roommates name, Hiro-kun?" Mikan asked as he swiped the card and the door clicked open.  
Hiro-kun shook his head. "No, she just gave us a room number and I didn't think to check…if they are still not back in an hour I could give you a call and tell you."

Hiro-kun opened the door.  
Mikan looked around the room. It was a huge room with a king sized bed in the middle that was covered with velvet red covers and black and white pillows that were neatly placed on the bed.  
There was a bedside cabinet on either side of the bed and a lamp on both of them.  
A navey blue leather couch stood in front of the bed, a black coffee table in the front of it and two matching couch chairs stood on either sides of the coffee table.  
On the right side of the room was a half wall and behind the half wall was a kitchen with a kitchen counter, oven, refrigerator, microwave, and a sink. There were also 2 counter stools.  
Next to the kitchen was a white door that was closed. Mikan figured it was a bathroom.  
On the other side of the room was another couch but it was faced toward a burning fire place.  
There were long velvet curtains hung and there was a light coming from the other side. A window?  
The place looked cozy and welcoming.

Then there was a noise from the couch that was faced toward the fire place. Everyone turned around just in time to see Natsume rise looking like he just woke up.  
Mikan and Narumi froze.  
"Na-Natsume-kun, what are you doing here!" Narumi-sensei said horrified. Hiro-kun looked at the High School Principal and groaned.  
The Middle School Principal sure knew how to make any situation more complicated.

"I live here." Natsume answered coming closer.  
Mikan panicked. 'What should I do!? I'm not prepared for this! What if he already found a girlfriend! I can't live here!' She quickly looked to Hiro-kun half asking for help half trying to avoid eye contact with Natsume.  
Hiro-kun just stared back giving her a look that said 'I'm sorry' and then moved his focus on to Narumi.  
"You know him?"  
"Y-yeah he's in my new homeroom class and was in my homeroom a few years ago." Narumi said trying to keep his voice calm.  
"Oh then you can be Suzuki's partner then too."  
Mikan slowly moved her gaze to Natsume but quickly regretted it when she found him staring straight at her. She couldn't move her gaze away and started getting another panic attack. She had no clue what to say or do anymore…What could you say to your unofficial boyfriend who thought you were dead for the past 3 years!...'He doesn't know I'm Mikan!.'

She blinked a couple times and looked at Natsume, really looked at him.  
He still had the same short raven black hair and deep red eyes but he looked…different….like how he looked when he ate the

Gulliver's candy

but a little younger and if anything taller and a lot more muscular. He still wore that stern expression on his face and his eyes still looked like he was literally going to burn a hole through you. Yup same old Natsume.  
The panic attack suddenly disappeared and Mikan felt herself smiling again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
OK so this is the last chapter that my sister wrote (but I rewrote) the next chapters are completely mine.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Natsume

Natsume  
Chapter 4

"What are you smiling at?" Natsumes grumbled when Narumi and the two principals left his room.  
He studied his new 'roommate' trying to figure out what was so special about her, that she needed to be escorted by Narumi, the High School Principal, and the Elementary School Principal…especially the Elementary School Principal.  
Ever since finding out about the war with the ESP the new Elementary School Principal distanced himself from student showing that he wasn't going to be the same, but even with the new promise he still looked shady to everyone. Natsume could read a lot of people and the new Elementary School Principal had many secrets and told more lies then he told the truth.  
Him getting involved with a student was going to send red flags to a lot of students and staff…also having her live with him and not a spare room…something wasn't right…

"Aaa, nothing" Suzuki said her voice tiny. She looked innocent enough and she didn't seem at all special in any way…she almost looked normal…well if you consider her blonde hair and purple eyes normal. She looked like a foreigner but she didn't have an accent of any kind…looking closely Natsume couldn't find a single thing in her appearance that looked off but somewhere in his mind something about Suzuki was…not right…everything from his gut to instincts said 'do not trust her' but no matter how many times she moved, breathed, or tried not to catch his eyes…she looked…harmless…non-threatening…  
"What's your name?"  
"My name? It- it's Suzuki, Miyaka, but you can call me Miyaka." She offered, sticking out her hand in greeting.  
Natsume looked at the hand but didn't shake it. She looked like an open person, like she had nothing to hide but Natsume knew better, everyone had skeletons in their closets…everyone…and that's when he saw it.

She knew him… taking a step closer he observed her reaction. She didn't move…Everything about her body language screamed she was comfortable and her eyes never left his, but not in a challenging way…no, her eyes were soft and overall happy…like she was seeing a friend once again after a long time. There was just something in her overall features, from her eyebrows to how her feet pointed in his direction, she knew him and in a deep way too.  
Natsume quickly went through the list of anyone with the name Miyaka or Suzuki…His sisters friends? A friend of the family? Maybe even a distant cousin?  
"What's your alice?"  
She took a second and smiled her eyes a little distant as if she was thinking about something funny.  
"What's your alice?"She tried this time a hint of challenge in her voice, like she already knew but was trying to annoy him.  
"I asked you first." His voice growled a little not likeing her little game. He was losing patience and his mind was going wild with trying to recognize her face. 'What if she's an enemy?'

"I have two, appearance, and the barrier alice."  
Barrier alice? Natsume thought of the possibilities. A barrier alice was rare and how could they find her with a barrier alice? Even with an appearance alice they shouldn't have found her this early in her life…unless she was lying…  
Testing it out, he made a flame behind her and as it came closer behind her she turned around feeling the warmth of the flame. The instant she saw it, the flame vanished. It was a weak barrier alice but it was there.  
Maybe her parents gave her up?  
But then why would they give her up now when they could have done it a long time ago.

Not wanting to pry further into her personal life he left the topic and went back to his spot on the couch watching as the fire dimmed with each spark. "Do whatever you want… dinner's at 8."

Instead of exploring the room she followed him to the couch and sat on the rug right in front of the couch.  
Natsume sneaked a glance at Miyaka and look in a deep breath…'I'm being paranoid.' He thought.  
Ever since the war everyone he met just seemed out to get him. It had to end but it just felt that if he left his guard down even just for a little someone would get hurt. He shut his eyes and tried to breath.  
"A photo?"  
He opened his eyes and saw Miyaka holding the photograph which he kept under the rug. It was the birthday present he got from Mikan a long time ago. He clutched his teeth together and held his breath. It became a habit of his whenever he thought of Mikan.  
He haven't seen her in 3 years and now since everyone thought she was dead, everyone told him he never will see her again. "Put it away." His voice came harsh and bitter.  
"Why was it under the rug?"  
"Because I got tired of looking at it, now unless you want to sleep on that rug put it away."

She ignored him again and with her finger she outlined everyone smiling like she knew every single one of them. Her finger stopped at Mikan where her smile turned into a frown. Unreadable emotions swept across her face as she removed her finger but still stared at Mikan.

Natsume felt like he was going to lose it. He quickly snatched the photograph from her hand and held it so she couldn't reach it if she tried. "Nosey brat! Hasn't anyone told you to not snoop through anyone else's belongings?"  
There was a long pause but Miyaka's voice soon whispered something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' and 'nothing's changed.' He didn't know what she meant and didn't want to.

Looking at the photo in his hand he stared at Mikan once more before folding it up and shoving it in his back pocket making a mental note to dispose of it later.

When the news of Mikan dead first spread inside the academy Natsume didn't believe it. No one believed it. The teachers never told them anything and refused to talk about the subject.  
Then something clicked in everyone and they all just lost hope. But Not Natsume. He was sure that when the war was over she would come back and say it was only a cover to keep the principal off their tracks.  
He would not believe she was dead until he had proof…a body… an actual witness...just proof…  
But then the war ended and 5 days, 10 days, 2 months, 4 months…they all passed and not a sign of Mikan. That's when even Imai believed she was never coming back.  
After that it all went downhill. He tried to remove everything that reminded him of Mikan out of his life, but he couldn't. It was all under one of the floor boards under the rug.

He had to move on and stop acting like a love sick puppy. He had to just let it all go. Mikan Sakura is dead…dead…dea- "Do you want to go to central town before dinner?"  
"What?"  
"Central town! Narumi-sensei said they have the best candy called Howalon. Can we go!"  
"By the time we get there it's already going to be 7:30! I can give you a tour of the classes but we'll have to tour central town during the weekend."  
Miyaka stayed silent looking at Natsume in amazement. "You're actually going to give me a tour…like actually showing me the new places and the new classes and… and the bathroom! You'll tell me where the bathroom is!...Really!"  
What is with this girl…"The bathroom is next to the kitchen if you were wondering…"  
Still staring with amazement Natsume got impatient and looked at the clock on the other side of the room. Crap! It was already 5:20. He had to leave before **they** came knocking on his door.  
He stood up going toward the door. "If you're just going to sit there I'll let you deal with finding your classes by yourself tomorrow, I have better things to do then-"  
"Sorry! Sorry wait! Nats-" He shut the door and headed toward the emergency stairs. The elevators were useless and only one of the 'luxury' installments the government set up to make it more of a vacation then a prison. It didn't matter if the ESP was gone or not it didn't give anyone anymore freedom then they already had and it's not like anyone will tell us anything useful about anything…The school has a lot of horrible things lurking in the shadows and the ESP was only one of them..  
"Wait! Natsume…stop walking so faAAAAA" Natsume stopped and watched as Miyaka fell two fights of stais and landed right at Natsumes feet. He took a few seconds to see if there were any major injuries and then kept on walking down the steps. "If you can't keep up you might kidnapped by some pervert from the woods."  
"Th-there isn't any pervert in the woods! Stop making up stuff!"  
Natsume laughed trying to make it seem dark and mysterious. "That's what Yuki said."  
"Who's Yuki?"  
"Exactly." He said keeping a straight face.  
Miyaka shivered a bit and nervously looked around trying to see if anyone was watching her. This girl is way too gullible.

Exiting the "lobby" of the dorm room Natsume quickly looked around scanning the room for unwanted faces.  
For once he was in luck and grabbed Miyaka's arm forcing her to stop admiring the crystal lights and the chandelier and start walking faster. If they just make it to the door they should be safe.  
Opening the glass doors Natsume felt a rush of escape and quickly let go of Miyaka. "Now where do-" "NAATSUUUUMMEE!" shirked an annoying voice in front of Natsume and Miyaka.  
Oh god no.  
"Natsume what are you doing here! I was just about to go to your room!"  
Natsume grunted in frustration. Damn, He came too early this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry if Natsume is a little OOC. It's hard understanding him sometimes… but I did the best I could.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Perfections and Complications

Perfections and Complications  
Chapter 5

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes.  
Rose pink hair in wavy loose natural curls and the eyes the color of rich caramel. Everything from her nose, to ears, to lips, to eyebrows, to the high cheek bones looked like they belonged on a cover of a big magazine that was designed for only models!  
The only thing that didn't quite fit in with the picture was the millions of grocery bags which she held in both hangs while whispering something to Natsume.  
He groaned and then nodded while she smiled brightly at him but at the same time giving him a flirty wink like they were sharing some personal inside joke no one else was supposed to know.

She moved her gaze towards Mikan and lifted her (perfect) eyebrow. "Who is this! Don't tell me _The_ Natsume Hyuuga is actually helping out another student. What kind of blackmail did the Advance class come up with to make you join the welcoming committee?"  
Her voice was pitched and slow sounding fake and playful at the same time…was she flirting with him?

"Chiyo, this is Miyaka the new girl who's staying in my room." Natsume said as if he was running late or something.  
"Strange… Aren't there extra rooms anymore?" Chiyo asked clearly not picking up on Natsume's hast voice. "Yeah, well I was assigned to be her partner so I have to show her around, nice talking to you but we have to go-"  
"I'll come with!" She hastily said and Natsume raised his eyebrow as if saying that wasn't a good idea.  
"But what about your bags! You shouldn't just keep holding them…they look heavy." Mikan interrupted surprising herself. It wasn't that she didn't want Chiyo to come with them…Chiyo seemed nice but it just gave her an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling and she just wanted to be alone with Natsume.

"Oh yeah...HEY…umm…SIR!" Chiyo yelled. She was pointing at a student who was walking by about to enter into the lobby. Looking back he froze and blushed staring at Chiyo.  
"Would you mind taking these groceries to room 4005 on the 6th floor? You would be a real life saver!" she handed him a key card and told him to leave it by the dresser once he was done.  
He stared at Chiyo a little bit more and opened his mouth saying something that sounded like moan or a grunting noise and then finally nodded.  
'What an animal! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean you act like some kind of zombie!'

She quickly stole a look at Natsume who was also staring at Chiyo but not the same brainwashed stare every guy was giving her. He stared at her hopefully…  
what was he hopeful for?!

Without thinking she nudged Natsume getting his attention. The sudden act of desire for attention stunned Mikan and she froze not knowing what to do now. "What?" He asked.

'What should I do now?!Think! Think! Just say something, anything…don't just stand there.' At that exact second something in Mikan clicked and her mind thought of the past 2 minutes…room 4005 on the 6th floor…That was Natsume's room!

"Is Chiyo your girlfriend?" She blurted out wanting to cover her mouth and take it back…She didn't want to know! It's not like her and Natsume were considered "official" and he also thought she was dead so it's not like he was forbidden to have a girlfriend.

'Stupid Mikan! What did you think! That he'd wait for you after 3 years…3 years, you were supposedly dead…well more like 2 years but where's the difference!'

"No," He said simply as his lips twitched forcing himself not to frown.  
Did he want her to be his girlfriend? "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Umm, the groceries were sent to your room and the key card…I just assumed…"

"Well stop assumeing…I don't know why she buys my groceries but she just offered since I never bother with it since we already get 3 meals each day from the school and the key card is just a spare that she asked for incase I wasn't in the room while she was leaving the groceries." Mikan nodded not sure how to feel about it.  
She then stopped and mentally scrawled herself. 'What's wrong with me I can't be jealous over a stupid key card…I can't be jealous. Period. Oh no! What if I'm turning into those possessive girls who won't let their boyfriends' even talk to another girl…he's not even my boyfriend, so does that mean I'm worse than a possessive girlfriend!?'

"I'm back" Chiyo sang grabbing Natsume. She started telling him how her trip to central town was exhausting and the long lines.  
Mikan followed right behind frowning to herself not knowing whether to pull them apart or to just ignore them.

It's been about 10 minutes and Chiyo hasn't spoken 1 word to her and only flirted with Natsume.  
Mikan looked around trying to find something to focus on when she saw a large building in the distance. She never had seen it before so it must've been new. "What's that?"

Neither Natsume nor Chiyo answered. They were too lost in their own world. Mikan groaned, 'Why didn't I listen when Hiro-kun was showing me. Now I'm stuck with them and they don't even know I'm here!'

They got to the middle school in about 30 minutes which Mikan mentally took note of incase she was running late one day.

The middle school was the only building on the whole campus that was left untouched by any alice during the war. Mikan's guess was that the Middle School Principle was the one who made sure it was safe.

Natsume looked back at her, finally and before entering the building he said, "This is the Middle School branch. It's the oldest building here since it was a 'safe zone' during the war. The other branches, dorms and buildings were either destroyed by alices or destroyed during reconstruction. This school was supposed to be reconstructed but the Middle School Principal refused anyone touches it. The other buildings have the same purpose they originally had but they are more… "  
"Modern?" Mikan asked finishing his statement.  
"Yeah." Natsume nodded and then opened the entrance wide. It was a lot darker than Mikan thought it would be.

They explored the middle school stopping at all the important classrooms and doors. It was amazing! Mikan has been to the middle school but never once ever entered a classroom!  
"Here is our class 2C" The door slid open and Mikan looked around the room…It looked exactly like her classroom in elementary school but a little bigger and of course the tables were faced the opposite way. "Where do you two sit?" Mikan asked looking around the empty classroom.

Chiyo ignored her (No surprise) and Natsume just pointed to a table in the far back…figures.

Going through the rest of the second floor Chiyo annoyed Mikan more and more. Every time she tried to start a conversation with her Chiyo would ignore her or answer it in one word then talk to Natsume staying super close to him. This was getting ridiculous! If Natsume was going to get a girlfriend, he should have at least picked someone who at least tried to be nice.

Suddenly Mikan heard footsteps behind them, running through the halls. She never really heard of the school being haunted but it's not like that couldn't change in the past 3 years.

Natsume seemed to notice the echoed steps too and stayed still looking behind them. Waiting for the footsteps to get closer.  
"There you are Natsume-kun!"  
Out of the shadows came out a girl with black hair curly hair. She had long legs, with perfect sized everything! She was also wearing a middle school uniform unlike Natsume and Chiyo. Mikan blinked as the girl slowly came closer with enough grace and poise to make a princess look out of place and slouched.  
Her dark brown eyes looked over at Chiyo and then at Mikan. "You must be Miyaka." She stuck out her hand and politely smiled. "My names Rue. I live in the dorm across from your original room. I hope we get along!" She smiled brightly one more time and then slid her hand from Mikans. Mikan was speechless. From what see could tell, only beautiful people decided to come and join the school ever since she left. That's what it seemed anyways… But at least unlike Chiyo, Rue was probably the nicest person in this hall but unfortunately, compared to Chiyo, Rue still somehow looked…dull…not that looks ever mattered…but Mikan suddenly got the urge to find a flaw in Chiyos flawless face.  
Mikan wanted to kick herself for thinking like a jealous hag but …she just couldn't help it. Mikan didn't believe in hate at first sight but with Chiyo…it was kind of impossible not to. Not just because she was perfect…but more because of how nasty she made everyone feel. Even when Rue looked at her something seemed to spark in but unlike Mikan feelings the flash was gone in an instant and in its place came a smile. With a nod from Chiyo, Rue looked back at Mikan. "I hope you and Chiyo won't mind but I'm going to have to borrow Natsume-kun for a while."

"Are you sure," Chiyo asked in somewhat panic. "I mean we could just regroup and I could-"  
Natsume interrupted. "It's fine Chiyo, just finish the tour and I'll call you when you can bring Miyaka back."  
Chiyo paused, gave Natsume a strange look and then nodded in defeat. "Just don't be surprised if…you know…" She quickly glanced at Mikan and then averted her gaze in embarrassment when she noticed Mikan was watching and noticed her gesture.

Now Mikan was defiantly annoyed. Not only was Chiyo being rude and ignorant, she also seemed to have a problem with anyone close to Natsume.  
Mikan quickly decided that no matter what she would never be like that with any boy she's dating or has a crush on…especially Natsume. That jerk doesn't deserve any attention she gives him if he's going to treat everyone like trash.

For the most part Mikan thought that he changed just a little, but clearly the guy only got more evil and rude then the first day she met him outside the gates of the academy while he supposedly tried to escape.

Rue and Natsume both disappeared behind a corner and after a few minutes of just awkwardly standing there with a quiet Chiyo Mikan followed after the two but not intending to actually follow them…wherever they were going.

"What are you doing!" Chiyo grabbed her by the arm. "Umm, we still have a lot to see and that's all the classrooms we already-"

"Look, I know you don't like me and your only doing this for Natsume but really you don't have to. I'm going back to Natsumes' room so you don't have to waste your time with me. An if Natsume asks I'll just tell him I felt a little sick so we had to cut our tour a little short...it's not a big deal."

"But…but…if I don't show you Natsume will get into trouble!"  
"I'll figure it out!" Mikan yanked Chiyos grip and started walking again.

After going down the stairs Mikan managed to cool down a little and think a little more. 'Maybe it's not Natsume…maybe it's me…I'm really pathetic. I may not be 'Mikan' right now but what difference would it really make. Everyone probably forgot about me. They all probably moved on. I'm just really stupid for thinking we could just all leave off from where we left off…and what's worse I'm being unreasonable.'

Mikan heard someone going down the steps behind her but it didn't take a genius to know it was only Chiyo following her.

'My jealously is probably clouding everything…what if Chiyo is really nice girl who is a little shy…and here I am complaining about her just because she's closer to what my life once. I really am pathetic!'

The door of the exit swung open and Mikan breath in the fresh air going back towards the dorm.

"Ummm, Miyaka-chan-"

"I'm fine!" Mikan snapped and then quickly covered her mouth. 'idiot!'  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it! I just-I mean- what I meant to say is…" Silence filled around them and Mikan tilted her head down trying not to scream in frustration.

"I was just going to say you're going the wrong way…that's the way to the café."

There's a café now too! Why not just add an amusement park and a hotel and with a resort and spa while they're at it…seriously what happened to this school! Everything was more than luxurious from the start..why add more.  
Mikan looked at Chiyo waiting for her to lead the way towards the special star dorms but all that she did was stay there and examine Mikan.  
She was about to tell her to just point to wear she had to go but Mikan couldn't make her voice come out. She didn't trust herself to say anything knowing she'll probably say something she'll regret later.  
Both of them just stood there for another few minutes until Chiyo finally just grabbed Mikan by the wrist and kept walking to where Mikan was originally heading.  
"But-But isn't this the wrong way."

Chiyo just silently kept dragging her and Mikan quietly followed occasionally asking where they were going with only getting silence as a response from Chiyo.

In the distance Mikan started noticing a familiar building large building. It wasn't as skyscraper big as the special star dorm but there was no mistaking that this was the original dorm building… or at least what was left after it was modernized.

From where she could see Mikan saw a big sign flashing 'Dormitory Café' and there were now tables just outside of the building and the windows were more long and open. The roof also was a little modified and now was flat with a railing. Other than that it looked like the same dorm she saw years ago before the war started and everything got complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner…long story short I just went through a bad break up and I felt like crap but it's ok now thanks to my wonderful awesome friends who I love soo soo much, they somehow got me out of bed made me watch non-stop hours of comedies and very violent plays …anyways I'm back and better than ever and thank you for waiting!:) And I'm also sorry if this chapter felt out of character. I tried writing while still feeling awful and tried to make these feelings work in the story. Mean while i'm just going to happily live single and write**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Expectations

Expectations

Chapter 6

The 'Dormitory Café' may look like the original dorm on the outside but on the inside it looked… transformed. And not in the stuffy, elegant 5 star restaurant way…but warm and cozy and…it just felt relaxing…

Sure it did look like a restaurant with tables neatly organized and chairs correctly pushed in…but with the light streaming through the open windows and the bright atmosphere and the warm colors…it just felt so welcoming.

Also no one was standing by the door waiting for costumers to enter and to escort them to their seats. Instead there were only menus placed in a pouch in the wall and Chiyo took out two menus and lead Mikan to a 2 seat table by the large windows giving then a nice view out the outdoors.  
On the table was a card with the number '24' and Chiyo eased into the chair. Mikan did the same sliding into the chair across the table and looked around for a waitress to come.

Looking around once more Mikan noticed all the students sitting in the café and looked closer to see if she could recognize some of them.  
Without any luck she slouched back in her seat looking as one of the waitresses who brought a tray of what looked like chocolate milk shakes and chicken strips to the table across the room. The waitresses' wild pink hair bounced as she walked back to a door that seemed to lead into the kitchen.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mikan asked for the last time.

"You seem a little… tense, and this is the place to just loosen up and unwind. "  
Looking at Chiyo, Mikan just stared knowing Chiyo was the last person on earth who would understand her. She just shrugged and Chiyo sighed deeply handing Mikan a menu with a blank cover.

The cover may have been blank but on the inside of the menu, it was like a never ending list of delicious sounding food. There were so many choices! When Mikan finally managed to open the entire menu it was about as wide as the table with a front and a back to it and on each corner there were little red squares.

"These are alice menus…we'll only order something to drink since dinner will be starting soon so just go to the first flap and just press your finger on the drink you want."

Mikan quickly scanned the drinks and settled for a raspberry iced tea with lemon. She press her finger on the drink and in a matter of seconds the whole menu soundlessly flapped to the blank first page but now with only the words '**Raspberry iced tea with lemon: $2.35'** printed on it.

Mikan unfolded the menu and it all looked the same. 'What the-'  
"If you want to order something else I suggest holding the red square at the corner…it tells the menu that you're not done ordering yet. If you're done just leave the menu in the middle."

Mikan quickly nodded and placed the menu in front of her and Chiyo put her own menu on top of it along with the 24 card.

In exactly 5 seconds the menus and the card disappeared and Mikan jumped uneasily staring at the now empty table.  
"Transportation sticker." Chiyo added but went back into her usual silent phase and gazed out the window, suddenly very interested in the tree's, in the far distance. "You're really lucky to be rooming with Natsume." Her voice surprisingly calm and well kept.

"I know he might seem…complicated and unsocial, but he's a really great and caring guy…he just needs to get comfortable and-"  
"I know." Mikan interrupted knowing just where this conversation was headed…the 'leave him alone, because if he gets comfortable around you, don't think that you're someone special. That's how he is to everyone, speech.'

It started out with 'he's a good person' and ended with 'don't think he wants you.' And even in hiding away from the academy this speech seemed to follow her everywhere Mikan went, from Permy herself to a random brainwashed Natsume fan, it was all the same.

Chiyo just shook her head. "No, no you don't. You probably think he's mean and cru-"

"Look, Chiyo… I'm not going to do anything to Natsume, he's all yours if you want, you don't have to hate me because I'm sleeping in his room. We are roommates and that is it."

"Wait…what? Oh ummm…" Chiyo looked blank, trying to figure out a sentence and Mikan just stared at her. Quietly in her mind Mikan hoped Chiyo would shyly deny and just tried to say she didn't like Natsume in that way and that she was wrong and that Chiyo was just an old friend or something along those lines…. But instead, like every other girl Chiyo just blushed and said. "Is it really that obvious?"

Mikan just shrugged but she was caught completely off guard when Chiyo shred two tears. "I'm an idiot." She quickly whipped the tears hoping no one saw. "He probably thinks I'm just like the rest of the girls that fawn over him…oh my god!"  
"Are you ok Chiyo?"

"No I'm not ok…If you figured it out then he probably did too…I'm sorry it's just so embarrassing."

Mikan didn't really know what to do so she patted Chiyo awkwardly and then let her hand slid off onto the table.

It was kind of hard to hate someone who was crying in front of you in this kind of way. "It's not bad…so you like him. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is a big deal! I'm not supposed to like him. I swore to myself I wouldn't act like the foolish girls who know they don't have a chance with him. I swore it because he has a girlfriend and he's just one guy…but look at me now. You probably think I'm a real stupid bitch with little to no dignity."  
"That's not true-wait he has a girlfriend?" Her voice cracked a little when she said 'girlfriend' but Chiyo didn't seem to notice.  
"Well she's dead now but if I don't tell myself he's still in love with her, then I might say something stupid and ruin our friendship or better yet be heartbroken like everyone else he dumped and ruined…" She whipped her cheek again with the back of her hand and let out a little laugh.

"That's right you weren't there…" She laughed again and shook her head but she suddenly stopped and started at the waitress who placed two cups in front of them. "Here's your order, hope you enjoy."

The waitress left with a bounce and Chiyo just stared at her cup. "You were saying…" Mikan asked.

She felt hopeless knowing she really just wanted to know who Natsume 'dumped and ruined' but for the first time in a long time Mikan let herself think of what she really wanted…and what she wanted was to hear 'He still loves Mikan.' She wanted to know if he missed her as much as she missed him. She wanted to see that there was no one else in Natsume's heart other then herself…but all that was just wishful thinking. It was stupid and selfish and unrealistic.

"Well, Natume…after his first serious girlfriend died, he didn't really react to it at all. In fact he didn't even seem to care."  
'I rest my case' Mikan thought bitterly.  
"So the girls started asking Natsume out hoping they would get a chance this time…He obviously turned them down…but one day he finally said 'yes'. Chiyo snickered. "It was a miracle,' a new Sakura Mikan' they said. It was just unbelievable…in front of the whole school too…and then not even 48 hours later, the new 'Sakura Mikan' was, humiliated, and so broken that nothing could **ever** fix her. Tori Yuma was her name…and to this day anytime she even hears anything even close to the name 'Natsume' she bursts out in tears and hides. No one really see's her anymore, except for students that are in her class. She doesn't talk, she doesn't even smile. Worst part is that some idiot always thinks they can…'change' Natsume, make him fall in love for real but they always end up the same way…broken and unfixable. Not as bad as Tori-san, but damn close…eventually they got too scared of asking Natsume out again, but there's also girls like me…who no matter how much times are warned…no matter how many times they saw it happening right before their very eyes…."

Chiyo looked away like it was painful to even say."I love him and I know I'm at the very edge of breaking…but I can't help it. I've been friends with Natsume ever since the start of the war! He saved me, helped me, made me feel better in his own way, gave me courage….i can't see him as…as someone heartless. When I look at his face, despit everything he's done, all I see is the guy who rescued me out of the ESP's grasp, looked me in the eye, and told me 'I'm not letting you die.'"

Chiyo opened up her mouth to say something else but just dropped her head. "Look at me, I'm babbling now. I'm sorry. I have to stop before I say something stupid and ruin everything…but I can't…."

She might have added something else but Mikan was too absorbed in her own mind. 'I knew it was too good to be true…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**I'm sooo sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm not going to make an excuse on why I didn't because I promised myself and all of you to write everyday but don't worry I will finish this and will never abandon this story!  
Also I'm dedicating this chapter and chapter 7 to ipn1115****.  
Her comment on the last chapter literally woke me up and gave me an energy boost to write this chapter…originally it was longer….WAAAAYY longer, I'm talking over 12 pages long on word on 12 font so I just cut it where I thought it should end and made it into 2 chapters.  
Enjoy chapter 7!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Welcome to Gakuen Alice

Arrows  
chapter 7

They drank in silence and every now and then Chiyo would look like she wanted to say something but, shook it off and drank her mocha latté instead.

As for Mikan, for once Chiyos' silence didn't bother her. Her mind went unusually numb but she knew one thing for sure. She was done with boys…possibly forever, maybe even just marry a bunny or something instead…bunnies were less trouble…'or I'll buy a kitten…all you have to do is feed them and they will love you forever.'

"Yup a kitten…" She decided sipping the last of her tea. "What?" Chiyo looked up from her cup. "Nothing , just nothing." She smiled innocently back at Chiyo and took her hands off her cup. "We should leave, I'll do my own tour, later."

"I don't think like that's a good idea…" Chiyo pulled out her phone from her back pocket and stared blankly at the screen.

"Really, it's fine Chiyo." Mikan slightly smiled. It might have just a while in the café, but Mikan felt like she somewhat understood Chiyo better now…in a way…maybe they could even become friends.

Mikan waited for Chiyo to respond but all Chiyo did was stare at her and then went back to her phone. She turned it sideways and slid her screen up and started typing….

'Unbelievable, here I thought we had a slight understanding but now she's so bored she just wants to text…' Mikan quickly reconsidered her idea of making friends with Chiyo.

Grinding her teeth, waiting for Chiyo to finish so they could pay and go, Mikan looked outside at the stretched out blue sky.

When she first came back to the academy, she thought that in such a wonderful sunny and cloudless day nothing wrong would be able to happen…she thought it meant happy things will happen, but now…She regretted it a little.

She closed her eyes remembering how for a whole week she would always day dream about every second once she came back…She would ask the teachers to tell everyone she would be delayed until tomorrow and then quietly unpack in her room, then she would go to Hotarus' room and reunite with her best friend. They would hug and cry and Mikan would ask her if anything changed and Hotaru would nod and say 'everything is better now'. Hotaru would then ask about her life with her mother and she would tell her overly rehearsed tale on everything that happened after she left. Then Natsumes name would be causally dropped into the conversation and Hotaru would ask embarrassing questions about her feelings toward him and she would say everything she felt throughout the past years…Then in Mikan's fantasies, Hotaru would start blushing and tell Mikan about a boy she started to get to know and have a crush on but didn't know what to do or how to tell him, that's when she would promise her friend to match them together and Hotaru would blush and hit her with a baka gun or a new invention she invented that hurt x80 more than the baka gun.  
At the end of the day...well right before dinner, Narumi would come into the room and tell them for dinner he told everyone there was going to be a meeting and that it would give Mikan a chance to see everyone again in one place.  
He would walk them both to two big familiar wooden doors, leading into the High School Principals office. Narumi would poke his head out smiling and everyone would go quiet. He still didn't reveal Mikan so she imagined their annoyed expressions and confused looks…Mikan always imagined hearing Tsubasa-sempais' voice asking Narumi "Why did you bring us here?" and then Tono would complain about how he was meeting a girlfriend and then Koko would gasp already knowing what was behind the door next to Narumi.

After what seemed like an hour but only really was 30 seconds, Narumi opened the door wide and Mikan came face-to-face with everyone. They all stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. She'd instantly smile and scan the room until she locked gazes with Natsume who would be sitting at the far end of the room his bored expression quickly changing to mirror everyone else's features.  
Time would seem to freeze and she could feel her pulse rising, until her classmates from all those years ago surrounded her forcing herself to snap out of it and loose eye contact with Natsume.  
They would hug her, ask her how she's been, Permy would yell at her, Misaki would squeeze her and cry, Anna and Nonoko would just stare at her until she would smile at them…only then would they smile back and realize their long lost friend was back and Youichi, now 6 years old, would give her a little smile and then scare her with one of his evil spirits and she would stumble into Nobara who would be happy to see her and she would smile cutely and try to apologize but Mikan would interrupt her and hug her. She would then notice bear staring and would try to hug him too but then he'd send her flying with one of his deadly punches and everyone would laugh… A hand would help her up and before she could say "thank you" she lifts her head to find herself face-to-face with Ruka. His polite smile and warm blue eyes would silently welcome her back and then she would think on how Hotaru was wrong… nothing was different.  
Soon once everyone settled down they would ask her about the outside world and she would tell them the exact same thing she told Hotaru.  
Everyone would settle down and start talking to eachother like they did before she came into the room…They would laugh and smile and have a good time and Mikan would feel the happiest she'd been in her life.  
Soon after talking to a few more people she would excuse herself to go to the bathroom but head towards the balcony for some air. Looking up at the stars she'd start to shiver from the cold of the night but ignore it resting her arms on the stone railing.  
Suddenly, against the silence she would hear footsteps slowly walking towards her and she would turn around and

"What are you doing?"

Mikan snapped from her day dream and widen her eyes looking straight at Chiyo who gave her a weird look, like she just caught Mikan making out with a statue of herself.

Mikan quickly realized that for the past couple of minutes she'd spent smiling randomly at the sky and then at Chiyo and then she lip talked to herself, like she'd gone crazy or something while her hands where folded in front of her like she'd pictured them to be in her fantasies, so Mikan could only hope she hadn't randomly started hugging the air like she'd pictured in her day dream.

"Uhhh,Sorry." She quickly dropped her hands under the table really embarrassed about the fact that she'd just reenacted her fantasies in a very public café right in front of Chiyo. "Really…I just had my head in the clouds and didn't notice what I was doing."  
She felt her face growing hotter and the air around her seemed to be getting stuck in her lunges.  
She dropped her head not wanting to see if anyone else other than Chiyo was looking at her and also to hide her blush.  
After a while though she couldn't help but glance up, only to see Chiyo shaking violently with a hand covering her mouth. It was the only thing that was show could do to prevent herself from bursting out laughing, but soon enough even the hand couldn't take it and the whole café soon filled with loud laughter coming from Chiyo. "I'm sorry," She started to choke out the words in between laughs.

If the entire café wasn't already staring at them, then they were all definitely starting at them now but Mikan didn't care and just like everyone else in the room, she started at Chiyo.

Her laughter finally died down and everyone basically already went back to their own conversations like they were already used to people randomly laughing that loudly every day, or already seen stranger events…but considering it was Gakuen Alice, Mikan would have bet on the latter.

"You're one strange girl, Chiyo." Mikan finally stated after Chiyo was fully calm.  
"I'm strange?"She challenged "What about you miss..." She shut her eyes and opened her mouth into a wide smile and flung her arms around the air acting like she was hugging it and then opened and closed her mouth as if she was talking but no sound came out.  
"I did not look like that!" Mikan hissed in denial but knew it was probably true.  
"Whatever you say." She took one last sip before closing her eyes again and opened and closed her mouth.  
"Shut up." Mikan laughed followed by Chiyos' slightly louder giggle.

Once the laughter stopped Mikan and Chiyo looked up at each other and shared a smile. For a while they just kept their smiles and Mikan couldn't believe it! She and Chiyo just had a moment!  
Suddenly the pink haired waitress Mikan noticed before showed up in front of their table and cleared her throat. Mikan and Chiyo snapped their attention to her and Mikan felt her body freeze…Anna?  
Anna, looked the same with her pink wild hair and her soft features but at the same time everything about her changed…Her hair was shorter and more untamed than before and everything about her looked more older and more mature, no wonder Mikan couldn't recognize her at first! If she didn't look closer she wouldn't even be able to guess if that was Anna's older sister!

"I'm sorry but could you please be not disturb the other customers..if not I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Her voice was shy and didn't at all sound like a warning it also seemed different from when she last heard her voice...but of course that could've have just been Mikan's imagination since she really haven't heard her voice in such a long time.

"No need, we were just about to go, right Miyaka?"  
Mikan couldn't answer still a little surprised with all of the sudden memories that flooded into her mind but it wasn't like Chiyo even waited for a response.

When Mikan finally averted her gaze away from Anna she noticed that Chiyo was already by the entrance of the café ready to leave almost leaving Mikan behind. "Wait!" Mikan followed. She got to the door right before Chiyo could close it and held it open.  
Right before she was about to leave, Mikan turned around staring back at Anna one last time, she gave her, her biggest smile but unlike in her head, Anna had no clue her long lost friend had returned…

The way back to the special dorms was probably the longest walk Mikan has ever been on. Chiyo stayed silent leading the way not saying one word to Mikan leaving her to get lost in her own thoughts.

'Ok, so far I've been Miyaka for less than 5 hours and I'm already rooming with Natsume, got to know Chiyo is in fact in love with Natsume, Anna works at the café, Natsume broke some hearts, publicly humiliated myself, and I have no clue what's wrong with Chiyo. One second she seems ok the next second she's a snob.'

"Hey!"

Mikan and Chiyo turned around looking back as Natsume caught up behind then, for some reason he looked more annoyed than usual.  
"I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes, why weren't you answering your phone Chiyo?"  
Chiyo glanced at her phone and her eyes went a little wide as she said "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Natsume scowled at her but then he just signed in defeat. "I doesn't matter know let's just go back to my room."

The whole walk back all Mikan could do was stared at Natsume. She tried to picture him being a heartless jerk (which wasn't too hard at first), but every time all she kept remembering were memories of him always protecting someone…protecting her…yeah he acted like a heartless jerk but he really wasn't ever heartless (but then again he's always been a jerk.)

"Stop staring ugly, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude." Mikan snapped out of her mind and angrily snapped back "Who are you calling ugly, ugly!"  
"If I was really that ugly then why were you drooling?" He looked so calm and so neutral making Mikan even more angry. "I wasn't drooling! Someone must be pretty blind and brain dead if they were going to drool over someone as ugly as you!"

"Hmmm? I never knew you were blind, brain dead I could guess but-"  
"You-" But before she could finish with 'evil slanted eyed fox' a loud crashing noise filled the air coming from the Eastern woods.

"What was that!" Chiyo screamed. Without a hesitation Mikan and Natsume both started running entering the woods. Mikan scanned her surroundings searching for anyone or anything out of place.  
Before the war she would have probably ran away from the noise instead of towards it but now everything almost seemed to change. From experience she knew that whatever made that noise wasn't an animal of any kind… it wasn't a gun or real weapon sounding object so she was safe to explore but that didn't mean someone couldn't use it as a weapon. Like the time when her mother used a giant cooking pot, with one blow 6 man died….at least at the time, they hoped they died.

It was also instinct that told her someone was in danger, and in the long run Mikan also learned to always listen to that instinct because 9 out of 10 times someone was.

By this point Mikan didn't go any further into the woods knowing the noise was closer to them. She couldn't tell where Natsume went, since they pretty much split up once they entered the woods. Looking around one more time everything seemed still and in order.  
A sudden chill blew at her neck and Mikan froze. The hair on her arms and neck stood up and every bone in her body suddenly help the message 'RUN' but Mikan stayed calm while her instinct went wild and her heart echoed loudly in her ears and throughout her body. At the last possible second she dropped her body and just 2 seconds after a loud 'Pimp' sound flooded the woods.  
She turned around, her body still ducked down she looked around but all she saw was darkness she couldn't even see the outlines of the tree's anymore or even feel the grass beneath her she saw nothing. Still on edge she stuck out her arms trying to feel a tree but no matter how many steps forward she took, or to the side, or backwards she felt nothing. Bumped into nothing…there was nothing.

Another 'pimp' sound rang through her ears but this time is was louder and it echoed as she turned around to be faced with an arrow flying straight at her.  
She remembered screaming, she remembered the pain, and every single detail including the blood red hair retreating into the darkness before she could tightly close her eyes as the pain grew inside her.

"MIYAKA!"

All the air was sucked out of her lungs as she snapped her eyes open expecting nothing but darkness. To her surprise it wasn't even that dark. She could see the trees and the sun setting slowly in the distance creating a beautiful canvas out of the sky.  
The pain that flood her body not even a second ago was gone and the arrow that shot into her was now jammed into the tree just inches away from her neck.  
A note was wrapped around the body of the arrow.

"MIYAKA!"  
From the corner of her eye she saw Natsume making his way toward her from behind some bushes but she kept her eyes on the arrow. Her plan was to grab the arrow and hide it under her clothes and keep it there until she made it to Natsumes room. Then she would hide it under his couch and wait for morning to come so she could show Hiro-kun but instead of grabbing the arrow she stayed still not moving a single muscle.  
"Are you ok?"  
Mikan didn't nod or even turn to look at Natsume, she didn't even flinch when he grabbed her arm to make her face him.  
"What the hell happened!" he searched her eyes and looked back at the tree with the arrow.

Natsume took a step about to grab the arrow. At that second Mikan could feel herself back in control and pulled him back with the arm he still held her wrist in.  
She could only imagine what could happen if he touched it…it could explode or maybe it read 'I know you are really Mikan' on it…right now she couldn't be sure of with one scared her more.

If the spy of the ex ESP knew who she was, the last thing she wanted to do was get Natsume involved.

Natsume just gave her a look and again reached for the note. He slowly started to unravel it and Mikan felt her blood turn to ice.

And you could only imagine the heart attack she had once the note was opened.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey guys! Know you know why I had to make this two chapters! Ok well I hope it this made up for the month gap I left without posting anything. Anyways thanks again to****ipn1115****. **

**And also please leave a review because right now they are my only motivation. Also to anyone who has read my profile, I know I said all the chapters are already written…but after reading all of them again I realized just how bad they really are and I am now rewriting the whole thing! Thank you for reading!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
